Buddyshipping
by SY-chwan
Summary: Buddyshipping oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

**Buddyshipping**

Joey wasn't sure how it happened. One moment he and Tristan had been fighting over a small squabble, the next they were pushing against each other, trying to see who could kiss harder. Then the _next_ thing he knew, Tristan had given him a blowjob. All in all, it had been a rather weird day.

Now they sat on opposite side of the alleyway, staring at each other silently.

Deciding that someone should break the ice, Joey spoke. "Why did you do that?"

Tristan shrugged, "dunno." A pause. "What about you?"

Joey shrugged back. "Felt good."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah…same."

Joey nodded, "yeah…"

Another pause. This time it was Tristan who broke the silence. "So what're we gonna do now, Jou?"

Joey shrugged. "Dunno."

Tristan nodded. Then shrugged. "We could always…" he trailed off.

"What?"

Tristan looked away from Joey's searching eyes. "Nothing…"

"Bullshit."

Tristan shrugged again, "well, I was thinking that…we could always…you know…"

Joey cocked his head to one side, "huh?"

A roll of eyes, "you're too bloody gullible."

Joey frowned, "hey!" he exclaimed.

Tristan stared at him. Joey blinked back, a bright blush creeping up his neck from the utmost concentration his best buddy was looking at him with.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"Will you go out with me?" Tristan asked.

"What?" this time the question held an incredulous tone.

Tristan sighed with another roll of his eyes, "I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Joey interrupted.

A third pause…

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your bloody answer, man?" Tristan yelled, his notorious patience was starting to run out.

"Oh…" Joey gulped. Damn, it had happened so fast. "Er…" He bit his lip and looked away from Tristan's waiting eyes.

Tristan sighed. _I should have known. _It was foolish for him to hope. "Nevermind," he mumbled, getting up.

"Eh?" Joey blinked as Tristan began to walk away. "Hey? Where're ya going?"

"Home," Tristan threw over his shoulder.

"What about my answer?" Joey hurriedly stood up and raced towards the brunet. "HEY!"

Finally, Joey reached him and spun him around roughly. Tristan avoided his eyes, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Joey frowned.

"Nothing," Tristan mumbled, sliding his hands into his pocket, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

It clicked.

"How long have you liked me, Tristan?"

Tristan's head snapped up. "What're you talking about?"

"How. Long. Have. You. Liked. Me." Joey stared into Tristan's wide eyes.

After a few moments, Tristan sighed heavily. "Dunno," he shrugged. "Took me a while to realise, you know."

Joey folded his arms, shoulders hunched a little. "Well, when did you realise?"

"…After Battle City, I guess." An uncomfortable pause, "though I'd been jealous since after Duelist Kingdom."

Joey blinked, "jealous? Of what?"

"Of you and Yugi. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate Yugi or anything. But you two had got so close so quickly." A sigh, "it was upsetting, you know."

Joey looked at Tristan incredulously. "But why didn't you wait for my answer just now?"

Tristan sighed again, "I don't like hearing rejections, Jou."

"Why did you think I was gonna reject you?"

Tristan shrugged. He was doing that a lot lately, Joey was starting to find it annoying.

"Well?"

"I dunno. Just felt it…you're not the type of guy to settle for one person, Jou." Joey frowned and open his mouth, though Tristan interrupted him before he could speak. "Besides, even if you did, I'm not your type. You like to be dominating. And I can't be submissive."

Joey nodded slowly. Then shrugged. "Yes."

Tristan blinked, "what?"

"Yes," Joey repeated. "Yes, I will go out with you."

Tristan stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Joey shrugged, "hey, being uke can't be _that_ bad."

Tristan laughed, then pulled Joey close and whispered into his ear, "well, why don't we test it out and see?"

Joey blushed and gulped. "Right here? In the open public?"

Tristan nipped at his neck, "hey, I'm the dominating seme in this relationship, remember?"

Joey squealed as Tristan pushed him against the wall, then grimaced. "I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

Tristan only chuckled against his skin.

_**-End**_


End file.
